


Look What The Cat Conjured Up

by TheDiamondSword400



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: 1998/2019 swap, 2019 Misto is an anxious boy, Dance terms, Magic, Mr Mistoffelees is 98 Quaxo's stage name, Tugger just being Tugger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondSword400/pseuds/TheDiamondSword400
Summary: 2019 Film Misto finds himself in the junkyard and has an encounter with a certain Rockstar cat.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Look What The Cat Conjured Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearth_goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/gifts).



Tugger meandered down a path through the junkyard.

The Ball was well underway and was proving . . . _interesting._

Quaxo had attempted a bit of magic early on that had had unintended side effects. Namely an explosion and the small spirited tuxedo cat suddenly being replaced with a tall nervous tom in a top hat. Whose name was apparently Mistoffelees.

Tugger, though he was careful not to show it, was worried about his friend. He had glared at the strange cat from atop the car and watched as the other cats hissed and backed away from the stranger suddenly found in their midst. The tall cat hadn't reacted well to Munkustrap, stuttering out frantic garbled questions when the silver tabby appeared before him in a defensive stance and trying to look everywhere at once.

Unsurprisingly, the tom had been deemed not a threat and allowed to stay. Honestly, the strange cat seemed too anxiety ridden to harm a flea. The new Misto was thoroughly confused watching the ball and as awkward as a drunk pollicle the few times he had been dragged into the dancing. It was seriously painful to watch.

Tugger had had a lot of fun teasing the new Misto during his song though.

A corner of the maned cat's lip pulled up in an amused smirk as he remembered how flustered the other cat had gotten when Tugger had bumped him with his hip. He had thought that move was fun when he did it to _Bomba_. He honestly didn't know a cat could turn that red. The tux had looked like a tomato despite his fur.

“Maybe . . . No. That wouldn't work . . .”

Tugger paused, raising his brow at the sound of someone muttering on the other side of a junk pile. He quickly clambered up and was pleased to find a nice perch consisting of an pallet and metal headboard from a bed which formed a sort of balcony and railing. It also gave him a nice view of the figure crouched under some box springs down below.

Mistoffelees knelt on the ground muttering frantically to himself and every so often stabbing the air with his pencil. And taking that hat of his off to fiddle with it before putting it back on and then repeating the action.

He repeated quite a bit.

Five times, to be exact, in the span of about thirty seconds.

“You are a jittery one.” He remarked casually. And smirked, letting out an amused snort as the other cat yelped and jumped in surprise beneath him.

Unfortunately the tuxedo cat had taken his hat off again so his unprotected head rammed into the unyielding metal of the box springs.

Wincing and rubbing at his head in pain, the tuxedo cat knelt to pick up his pencil and hat from the ground where he'd dropped them and shot a scowl up at him. “What do you want?” He demanded, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Tugger leaned forward to rest his arms on the headboard and crossed his ankles “You heard my song. You figure it out.” He drawled, smirking.

Mistoffelees pressed his lips into a tight line in irritation and pointedly turned his back.

“So what's with the pencil? Are you an artist or something?”

The tuxedo cat spun and looked back up at him sharply, looking startled by the question “It's a wand. For magic. It's a magic wand. I am a magic cat after all.” Mistoffelees said, his tone becoming a little defensive at the end. He flushed in embarrassment at the graceless answer and fiddled nervously with the black pencil.

“A wand?” Tugger pursed his lips and lifted his gaze to the sky, looking decidedly unimpressed “Quaxo always just used his hands.”

“I'd rather _not_ hear about how amazing my other self is thank you very much.”

Tugger looked back down at him sharply, brow raised in surprise at the harsh tone.

Mistoffelees shifted nervously under his gaze, flushing sheepishly. The other cat was clearly ashamed for snapping. But Tugger hardly gave it a thought.

“You have some serious self esteem issues, don't you Buttons?”

The tuxedo cat flinched and sputtered “I – That's not – _What did you just call me?!_ ” he demanded and self-consciously fingered his lapel. He never was particularity fond of that nickname. Only certain cats were allowed to use it. It tended to feel . . . _diminutive_ from most and having this cat he just met say it so _casually_ left him rattled.

“How good is your dancing?”

Misto blinked and stared up at the other cat in confusion. He felt a blush heat his cheeks as he met the maned cat's intense golden eyes. Why did everything he do feel like a pick up line?

“What does that have to do with anything? The tux asked nervously, tail curling anxiously around one ankle.

Tugger just smirked and quirked an eyebrow down at him, waiting patiently.

“I'm . . . adequate.” Misto said at last, fiddling with his wand.

“Adequate?” the manned cat repeated then hummed thoughtfully.

The tuxedo cat squeaked when the other jumped down to stand in front of him, hooking his thumbs in his belt “How do you define adequate?”

“It . . . as . . . Well, truth be told I'm not very good. I'm actually a rather poor dancer.” Mistoffelees timidly confessed, anxiously watching the other cat with wide eyes. He was circling him. Why was the other cat circling him?! And staring. The maned cat's gaze roved up and down the tux's body in a way that made him feel . . . _exposed._

“Hmm. Very interesting.” Tugger muttered to himself from behind the other cat.

“Wha-what is?” Misto stuttered out then squeaked when the maned cat threw an arm over his shoulder. He stiffened, wand clutched in a white knuckled grip as he was pulled in close and felt the fluffy mane tickle his cheek.

“I take it you never tried a fouette?” Tugger asked, grinning at him. The maned cat's golden eyes were sparkling and his fangs glinted in the starlight, for some reason appearing extremely pleased with himself.

“N-no. No, I can't say I have.” Misto confessed nervously. Why-why was he asking him that?

Tugger nodded in a knowing manner and tilted his head at him “What would you say to a little dance lessen, eh?”

“A -a dance lesson?” Misto stuttered out, wide eyed and confused “Now? Why?”

The Rum Tum Tugger grinned at him and chuckled as if he was in on a joke no one else was. To Mistoffelees' horror the other cat started to lead him down the path “Oh, I'd say it would be worth your while.” he purred.

That . . . that sounded . . . flirtatious . . .

Like . . . like he was flirting . . .

_Oh dear._

“Will it hurt?” Misto squeaked out, panicked. Everlasting, what was this cat planning?!

Tugger just winked at him and continued to pull him down the path.

Which _wasn't_ reassuring at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Only Tugger could make a dance lesson sound so scandalous! XD  
> This is inspired by uppastthejelliclemoon's 2019/1998 swap on Tumblr. The nickname Buttons is also something they came up with.  
> Laurie Davidson, the actor who played Misto in the 2019 film, wasn't a professional dancer and i headcanon that the reason he's so anxious is he hasn't learned all the things the Stage Mistos have. Namely the Conjuring Turn. the lack of knowledge about his magic equals a lack of confidence.  
> This is a vague sequel of sorts to my story The Conjuring Turn. Tugger knows the most out of everyone in the yard about how Misto's magic works and is being helpful. But he's Tugger. He's a flirt. 2019 Misto just isn't used to him.


End file.
